One Word Explains It All
by Figgycus
Summary: While in Japan, Yongwha decides to go out for some air Yonghwa/Seohyun Yongseo Oneshot


Just a quick drabble cause i love goguma couple. 333

sorry if there's lots of mistakes. i wrote it at 2am haha

The brisk japan night had began to drop in temperature, as dusky clouds began to shift as an illuminated bright moon was soon revealed. It's beams swooped over the mini garden which decorated their source of location for slumber that day. Japan will always leave good memories, as dilemmas seemed to fade, and trust was instantly gained once again. The young male had been seated on the small bench which overlooked the small garden which seemed to be overtaken by grasshoppers and other critters, who would soothe his ears with their own night song. A smile had been stretched over his lips ever since he had closed the doors and parted with his female counterpart. His legs had been stretched out, as hands remained at the back of his head, holding his head up in place. Brown pearls wandered around, enjoying the scenery the night had to offer him. Cameras had been shut off, and as much as he enjoyed being on camera with her, it was still nice to rid himself from the following production team. He just wished she could join him at the moment. To enjoy the gorgeous scenery which had been placed in front of him. He had managed to slip out from his room and steal a glance from his slumbered wife, which had peacefully fallen asleep. Her tied hair had been sprawled over the thin pillows the service offered. Her perfect features seemed even more delicate, as her body slowly shifted up and down, matching the pace of her steady breaths. It really was a site for Yong Hwa. He instantly wanted to kneel over and just simply watch her sleep. Just that would suffice.

As minutes began to past by, his eyes would begin to shut. He wasn't able to sleep seeing as how bliss had overcame him due to now being on good terms with Seohyun. Lids now completely shut, his lips still had been curved into his usual wide grin, hands now buried deep in the pockets of his blue hoodie.

"Yooonngg~"

He though he was dreaming. She did tend to invade his dreams on many nights though. Good ones, sweet ones, and even intimate ones.

"Yooonnnnnng~"

He heard it again. He wasn't asleep though seeing as how a sudden warmth overcame his hands. Slowly his lids lifted, as a slim figure had now made its presence known. Ever so naturally, she squeezed his hand gently, before taking a seat next to him. A tired, yet sweet look lingered in her coffee brown eyes as she rubbed at them with her free hand.

"Yong" She chirped again for the third time. "What are you doing out here so late? It's cold out..." Her formal speech always made him respond with a soft chuckle. Quickly gaining composure, he sat up, as hands fiddled with his bangs in an attempt to look good for his on screen wife.

"Yaaah" He groaned. "Why would you sneak up on me like that? You could have put me in a sudden state of shock, hyun." He was obviously joking, seeing as how his boyish grin was sprawled over his reddened lips due to the nights cold breeze. "I couldn't sleep to be honest..."

Without him even realizing, Seohyun had shifted over, their bodies closer then they had been just previously. Seohyun had been bold as of late, though he didn't bother to complain. "Is something wrong? Yong-oppa, tell me if somethings bothering you."

His hands thought for themselves, as they brought their connected hands onto his lap. He let go of her grip, which instantly made seohyun frown. His hands now started a soft stroke to her knuckles, fingertips running over her silver couple ring which apparently she had wore to bed just as he did. "Of course not. You never do anything wrong." He stole a quick glance, as he studied her features at that moment. She seemed worried, and he could only chuckle in retort. "Never." He didn't think again, as he raised her hand, pressing his lips on the soft patch of skin on the top of her hand. He held it there for a bit, enjoying the feel of her skin, though it was only her hand. Her hand shot back in embarrassment as she whined gently, holding her hand to her chest. Her cheeks instantly turned the lightest shade of pink, as her focus dropped to the floor.

God. Why did she do that? It only made him want her more. She was so pure. Innocent. As bad as it sounded he wanted to steal that from her. Little by little though. Whether it took months and months or even if he decided to make it happen now. He turned in his seat, his hand quick on the search to get what he wanted.

"Jinjjaaaaahh~"she moaned. She blinked as his hand now took a hold of her chin, her face being forced to face him. She wanted to hide right then and there. They had stolen glances and locked eyes for a few seconds in the past, but were quick in ending it usually. "Yong..." she stated, brown eyes meeting brown.

"Joohyun" Was all that came out from pouted lips. He leaned closer, forehead finally rested against hers. His breath had picked up in pace though to the nervous feeling which dwindled in his stomach. She had been just as nervous, cheeks flushed a soft pale pink color as her rosy lips debated on being parted as they simply remained shut. "Do you realize...how much I want you?" They both released sighs just as he said that, the only thing audible being their mixed soft pants, and the chirps of the critters of the night. Yong hwa didn't let her answer though as his lips moved forward and finally claimed what he desired. It was just as he imagined. Sweet and shy on her part. Yet hungry and strong by his need. Her lips felt so delicate against his, and he knew he had just stolen her first kiss. His hand rose to gently stroke her cheek, her skin being stroked by confident fingertips. They worked their way back some more, fingers now entwined in dark brown strands which had been pulled back in a loose side ponytail. His free hand took the time to find her hand, and yet again their hands met, as limbs entwined with one another. It was simple bliss for him as he mentally stated things couldn't get better. That quickly changed as Seohyun leaned into the kiss, as her hand rested on his shoulder and squeezed onto the soft fleece of his hoodie. They stood like that for a while, as seconds turned into minutes. Lips soon retreated, as hooded eyes parted. His smile only seemed to grow in size as he licked the bottom of his lips, as her taste proudly lingered there.

"Hyun..." He whispered against her, his stare anything but sleepy even the fact that it was late in the morning.

"...Goguma" She answered.

"Hmm?"

"Goguma." Her chin rose, as her lips stretched out into a sincere smile.

Instantly he smiled. He knew what that meant. He pulled back, as hands didn't bother to leave each others grip. And just like that he led her back inside, as a rather happy Seohyun followed.


End file.
